


The Seduction Game

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The game was simple really. How far could they get two complete strangers submit to them? If they could make them cum, then they had won.





	The Seduction Game

            “How about those two?” Die asked Kaoru, pointing out two young men on the dance floor of the night club they were currently sitting in.

            “They’ll do,” Kaoru agreed after a moment’s pause, as he checked the young men out. “I want the blond of course.”

            “You and blonds,” Die said rolling his eyes. “I’m surprised you’re not trying to get into Kyo’s pants.”

            “Oh, I have. But you know Kyo, he puts up a fight.” Kaoru said rolling his eyes.

            “He would do,” Die agreed as he eyed the dark-haired man once more.

            “And of course I can’t play any games with him,” Kaoru sulked. “Not if I want to keep the band together anyway.” Die only smiled in response and got up from the table. It was always his job to lure the men in but he didn’t mind. He was good at it.

 

            Uruha danced closer to Aoi, feeling the sexual tension building up inside him. This was dangerous. He was playing with fire but he couldn’t stop. Part of him was convinced that Aoi had feelings for him but he couldn’t risk making an approach in case he was wrong. Sure, Aoi was gay like him. Sure, they got on well and everything. In fact, it was probably safe to say that Aoi loved him. But was it just platonic? They were band mates after all. Did Aoi love him in the same way he loved Reita or Kai? Or was it more akin to the feelings Uruha held inside his own heart?

            A hand rested on his shoulder, making him jump and he turned around to find a smiling red headed man behind him. The man looked strangely familiar but Uruha just couldn’t place him.

            “Die!” Aoi exclaimed, obviously having no problem recognising Dir En Grey’s guitarist.

            “From Dir En Grey?” Uruha asked, startled again. Everyone had heard of Dir En Grey. They had an international fan base, as well as being popular in Japan. Something Gazette would like to achieve one day. Why was Die talking to him of all people? Why was his hand still resting on Uruha’s shoulder? It had achieved its purpose of getting Uruha’s attention in the loud room. Surely a normal person would let go by now.

            “I see you recognise me,” Die said to Aoi with a flirtatious wink. “I wish I could say the same but I’m afraid I’m no good with names and faces. Even pretty ones like you and your friend here.”

            “I’m Aoi and this is Uruha.” Aoi introduced them both, sounding nervous.

            “Uruha.” Die repeated. “I’m sure that name should ring some bells.”

            “From Gazette?” Uruha explained and Die smiled.

            “Gazette. That’s right. Your music rocks.” He complimented them. “Anyway, my friend Kaoru and I were wondering if we could buy the two of you some drinks? It’s nice to hang out with younger people. Keeps us young ourselves and all that.”

            “I don’t know,” Uruha began nervously. Something about Die creeped him out. He wasn’t sure what. It wasn’t like Die had actually done anything. He’d been friendly. Maybe too friendly? Was that the problem? Uruha had to admit that Die’s hand, which still rested on his shoulder, was putting him on edge.

            “Sure!” Aoi said happily. Uruha smiled a meaningless smile as he followed the other two men to the table. The decision had been taken from him by Aoi. Besides what harm could come of one drink?

            The two Gazette guitarists slid into the booth and Uruha found himself next to a rather laid back looking Kaoru, with Aoi on his other side. Die slid in next to Aoi, just long enough to take their drink orders before jumping back up to go to the bar.

            “Hi?” Uruha said nervously to Kaoru, his greeting coming out more like a question.

            “You look like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.” Kaoru laughed.

            “Sorry?” Uruha apologised. Once again the single word coming out as a question.

            “You don’t have to be sorry. It’s cute.” Kaoru commented before, much to Uruha’s relief, turning his attention to Aoi. “So, are you a deer too?”

“I’m just quiet.” Aoi replied, making Uruha jealous by his calm answer. Wasn’t he at all flustered to be in the presence of such huge stars?

“Quiet can be good,” Kaoru commented. “But I much prefer a man who isn’t afraid of vocalising his feelings.”

“He does.” Uruha commented, coming to Aoi’s defence.

“That’s ok then.” Kaoru replied with a smile. There was something off about him too.

 

Die watched Kaoru as he waited for the drinks to arrive with pure lust. All three men at the table were just so extraordinary beautiful. He’d bed them all if Kaoru allowed it. Still he was lucky to have Aoi with his silky black hair and graceful form. He would have become insecure about his own looks, if it hadn’t been for the woman who was openly staring at him at the other end of the bar. He was still beautiful to others, even if he didn’t see it himself and that was what mattered.

Picking up the tray with their drinks, he headed back to the table as quickly as he could without risking a spillage. After all, the real fun couldn’t start without him.

He sat beside Aoi, deliberately trapping the two younger men between himself and Kaoru. They couldn’t run now but it was still probably better to try and get them the old-fashioned way. It would be a lot more fun later if they were willing.

For awhile the four men simply talked. A combination of flirting and teasing from the older men, which Aoi took in his stride and Uruha slowly began to enjoy.

Then came Kaoru’s foot rubbing Die’s ankle, the signal that they were ready to continue. He noticed Kaoru placing his hand on Uruha’s thigh, slowly rubbing his leg. Surprisingly Uruha didn’t even put up a complaint and gathering confidence Die did the same for Aoi.

“Die?” Aoi asked but Die only smiled and leant forward to initiate a kiss, which after a moment’s hesitation Aoi returned.

 

“You know, we know the owner of this place,” Kaoru whispered into Uruha’s ear regaining the blond’s attention away from what was taking place at the other side of the table. “If you want, we could go into the back and have some more privacy.”

“I umm,” Uruha stammered unsure. Was it wise to go with this man?

“We’ll have fun,” Kaoru promised. “What do you say?”

“I don’t know.” Uruha replied nervously, wishing Aoi would stop making out with Die and help him. Something that probably wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

“Your choice.” Kaoru announced unconcerned, as he let his hand slip just a little bit too high so his fingers brushed across Uruha’s crotch.

“Kaoru!” Uruha gasped.

“Sorry,” Kaoru replied with an apologetic smile, removing his hand entirely. “They look like they're having fun.” He added.

“Yeah.” Uruha agreed.

“There’s no reason we can’t have some fun too.” Kaoru promised with a wink. Uruha looked at him, with big deer like eyes that Kaoru couldn’t resist. Moments later he placed his lips on the blond’s and was happily surprised to find Uruha respond.

‘He’s unsure,’ Kaoru concluded, as he forced his tongue into Uruha’s mouth. ‘He doesn’t really know what he wants.’ Once again Kaoru placed his hand on Uruha’s thighs and let it slide up until his hand was pressing against Uruha’s crotch with no complaints this time. Satisfied, Kaoru began to rub Uruha as he kissed him hungrily. Uruha was slowly becoming hard beneath his fingers and Kaoru broke the kiss so he could whisper into Uruha’s ear.

“You sure you don’t want to go to the back?”

“I…” Uruha stammered but Kaoru was already getting up to go. Feeling horny and brave, Uruha slid out of the booth and allowed Kaoru to slip an arm around his waist.

“Hey Die. We’re going to the back.” Kaoru commented, amused to find Die was pretty much sitting in Aoi’s lap, facing the black-haired man, their lips still locked in a kiss. Die was rubbing himself against Aoi, obviously completely turned on.

“Yeah yeah,” Die muttered, giving Aoi one more kiss before pulling off to follow Kaoru and Uruha to the private rooms. “Come on Aoi.” He added, unashamed of his obvious erection as he offered his hand to the raven-haired man. He saw Aoi’s eyes take in his size and just smiled flirtatiously before turning to leave knowing that his partner would follow. Aoi had been more than keen just then.

 

“Hey Shinya.” Kaoru said with a smile as he noticed the drummer heading back into the club.

“Don’t talk to me,” Shinya replied with a glare. “You know how I feel about your games.”

“You need to lighten up. We’re only having fun.” Die laughed.

“It’ll end in tears one day.” Shinya remarked, shaking his head as he left.

“Ignore him,” Kaoru advised. “This is the room.” He added, pulling out a key and letting them into a room that contained two sofas, a large TV, a dart board and a pool table.

“What is this?” Uruha asked, surprised to see such a room unused.

“Our room,” Die replied. “We know the owner.”

“And he gave you the room?” Uruha asked surprised.

“She and yeah,” Kaoru replied with a smirk. “Would you like another drink?” He asked Uruha, who was staring in shock as Die pressed Aoi to the wall and began yet another serious make out session.

“No. That’s ok.” Uruha replied, deciding he was just a little too drunk already. Why else would he have come back here?

“I see,” Kaoru relied with a smile. “Would you rather I treated you like Die is treating Aoi?”

“I,” Uruha stammered but wasn’t offered a choice as he too was pushed against a wall. “Kaoru,” He began to object but never got the chance as Kaoru’s lips met his in a kiss that reminded him of why he had even agreed to go back here. He could see Aoi at Die’s complete mercy before he shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s back. Kaoru was a good kisser and he couldn’t deny it felt amazing to be with him.

Slowly at first, Kaoru began to rub himself against Uruha’s length, never once breaking the kiss for any other reason than to breath. He could hear moans and gasps from the other side of the room and opening his eyes he noticed that Aoi was already naked and Die’s hand rubbing his length expertly. It sent the blood straight down and he began rubbing harder against Uruha, getting hornier and hornier with every moment that passed. He’d forgotten to reinitiate the kiss and wondering what Uruha was doing he opened his eyes to see Uruha’s eyes firmly locked on Aoi’s face. The lust unhidden.

“You’re supposed to be watching me,” Kaoru reminded Uruha, who gave him a guilty look. “It’s ok. They are both so beautiful,” Kaoru continued. “In fact, I demand you watch them.”

Uruha said nothing but his attention returned to Aoi’s face as Kaoru began to strip him of his clothes. His own eyes wandering over Uruha’s aroused body hungrily, imagining all the fun things he could do to it.

“Wait here and don’t you dare touch yourself.” Kaoru ordered, as he went to open a cupboard next to the drinks fridge. He quickly found what he was looking for and picked up the two objects, amused that only Die noticed what he was doing. Aoi was lost in pleasure as Die stroked his erection, whilst Uruha was so enthralled just by watching that he never once glanced away. Deciding it was best to start with Uruha, Kaoru slowly walked behind him and took his left arm. There was a quiet click which was enough to catch Uruha’s attention, as he glanced down to find he’d been handcuffed. He watched startled as Kaoru attached the other end to the radiator making him stoop a little.

“Kneel down. You’ll be comfier.” Kaoru advised.

“Kaoru…. Please…” Uruha began to beg, only to be silenced by a quick kiss.

“Trust me Uruha,” Kaoru said kneeling before him and looking him straight in the eyes. “I promised you’d have fun, didn’t I?”

“I… Will you let me go if I asked?” Uruha asked.

“Of course.” Kaoru promised and Uruha nervously nodded his acceptance to his situation before been distracted once again by a loud moan as Aoi came in Die’s hand.

“Die, why don’t you let Uruha have a taste?” Kaoru suggested, as Die was about to lick his hand clean.

“Sure.” Die replied casually, as he went to offer his hand to Uruha who nervously began to lick it clean for him. Now it was Aoi’s turn to openly watch, as his eyes took in the sight of Uruha slowly licking Die’s hand clean.

“I don’t remember anybody telling you to watch,” Kaoru commented as he went over to Aoi and handcuffed his hands behind his back. “On your knees.” He ordered and Aoi obeyed, wondering what exactly was in store for him and Uruha. It had all seemed fun when it had been Die kissing him and making him cum but now…. What was going to happen? Had they both made a huge mistake coming here?

“I want you to suck me.” Kaoru ordered, quickly unbuttoning his trousers and letting them fall to the floor along with his underwear. As Aoi carefully leant forward to lick at him, he removed his t-shirt and let it fall to the floor along with his discarded clothes.

“Hey!” Die complained, gently slapping Kaoru’s ass. “We agreed he was mine!”

“So we did.” Kaoru agreed, not moving an inch. Annoyed, Die pushed him away from Aoi and Kaoru laughed before returning to Uruha. He didn’t have to say anything to the blond, who quickly took in his half-hardened length to finish what Aoi had started.

 

Die knelt before Aoi and began to kiss the dark-haired man hungrily. He was so turned on right now that he considered just taking Aoi right there. But no, he might as well have some fun first.

“I’m going to see what we’ve got.” Die announced as he headed to the cupboard Kaoru had opened earlier. He smiled at the contents before selecting a tube of lube and a red dildo. Wondering why he was the only one still dressed, he pulled of his shirt and threw it aside before returning to Aoi, who he gently positioned lying on the floor on his side.

The point of the game was simple really. How far could he and Kaoru get two strangers to submit to them? If all four of them could achieve an orgasm or two and leave smiling, then the game was a success. The point was to push them but not so they’d want to quit. The last thing either of them wanted was to be charged with rape.

And so Die applied lube to his fingers and slowly pushed one inside Aoi, preparing him for the dildo. The dark-haired man didn’t seem to be the type used to submitting and so he had to be careful not to cause him any pain or displeasure. He’d already figured Aoi out. He was the kind of man who didn’t care what you did, as long as he was having fun.

It didn’t take long for Die to prepare Aoi, who was surprisingly loose. He’d obviously submitted before, more than a few times in fact, so perhaps his previous assumption had been wrong? Pleased with his observation as it made things a lot simpler, Die slowly pushed the dildo inside of Aoi, watching him moan as it hit his sensitive spot.

 

“Enough.” Kaoru gasped between moans, as he pulled his hard erection out of Uruha’s mouth. He could hear moans behind him and a quick glance over his shoulder showed him the sight of Die teasing Aoi with a dildo. He smirked in amusement as the dark-haired man teased the man and made him squirm on the floor. Without a comment he stepped out of Uruha’s line of sight so he could watch what was going on.

“Why don’t you get on your hands and knees?” Kaoru suggested, waiting for Uruha to obey before getting the can of cream from the fridge and returning to his side. With a quick squeeze he left a trail from Uruha’s lower back and along the gap in his ass cheeks before kneeling beside him and slowly licking it away. Taking extra time on Uruha’s ass, pushing his tongue between the firm hard ass checks as far as he could. Then using cream as lube, he pushed his way into the unprepared man, making him moan in such a delightful way. The pace was slow at first, as he let Uruha get used to his presence but soon he was going at him with hard slow trusts, enjoying the moans Uruha made even more than the pleasure he was taking from him. On the other side of the room Die had grown tired of playing with Aoi and was making him unzip his trousers with his teeth. Something Aoi seemed good at, as he expertly got rid of the trousers in the matter of seconds. Once again Die began to wonder about Aoi’s past relationships. He’d so obviously been somebody’s bitch. It was a pleasant surprise really, as he never would have expected it.

“I’m sure you know what to do.” Die commented as he stood naked before Aoi. Sure enough he did, as he took Die’s throbbing erection in his mouth and began to lick and suck. Die clutched onto Aoi’s hair and pushed himself further within the man enjoying the sensations of Aoi’s mouth around him. Slowly and carefully he began to thrust into Aoi’s mouth not wanting to choke the other man, letting the sounds of the others moans wash over him he relaxed completely into the pleasure that was slowly consuming his entire being.

By the time Die came, Kaoru had finished with Uruha and was watching the blond stroke his own length with his one free hand. He glanced around at Die and beckoned him over.

            “Why don’t you help him out?” Kaoru suggested to the red headed man.

            “He seems to be doing ok on his own.” Die replied with a smirk.

            “Play with him then,” Kaoru replied with a shrug. “I know you’re better at it than me.”

            “That I can do.” Die replied as he headed for the cupboard, remembering what was in there.

            Kaoru on the other hand headed for Aoi and initiated a hungry kiss, before letting his hand slip down to Aoi’s hardened length. He teasingly stroked it a few times, before leaving a panting Aoi just long enough to get the cream.

            “I know it’s bad for me but,” Kaoru commented before covering Aoi’s private parts. “I just can’t resist the taste.” He finished before kneeling down to lick away the cream he had just spread upon the black-haired man.

 

            “Found it!” Die announced, as he pulled a vibrator from the cupboard, along with a second pair of handcuffs. Uruha watched with equal parts enthusiasm and nerves as Die returned to his side and quickly handcuffed Uruha’s free hand to the one already handcuffed to the radiator. With a smile he flicked the vibrator on and let it run across Uruha’s nipples, making him gasp in pleasure. Then it was turned off as Die licked where the vibrator had once been before surprising Uruha with the vibrator against his erection. Uruha’s moan of pleasure filled the room and Die laughed as he ran the vibrator along Uruha’s length. There was nothing he loved more than making somebody squirm.

           

            Aoi watched Uruha with open eyes as Kaoru sucked at him. He’d never realised how hot Uruha actually was. Sure, he’d been lusting after the blond for a while now but this… it was beyond human. Uruha looked like some kind of sex god as he squirmed before Die. It was too much for him and he came into Kaoru’s mouth without warning. Nervously he met Kaoru’s eyes, wondering if the man would be mad at him. Something about Kaoru suggested that he wasn’t the type of man to let just anybody cum in his mouth. Thankfully Kaoru only smiled reassuringly at him before wandering over to Uruha who he knew had feelings for Aoi.

            “I know you wanted to be in my place,” Kaoru whispered softly into Uruha’s ear, so even Die couldn’t hear. “I’ll let you taste him on me.” He added, placing his lips near Uruha’s so that the blond could reach out with his tongue and taste Aoi’s seed upon him. A slight movement and they were kissing fiercely before Kaoru pulled back laughing and left Die to finish Uruha off, as he picked up the keys for the handcuff and let Aoi go.

            Aoi was barely out of his handcuffs when Uruha came against the vibrator. Aoi practically ran to his side before wrapping him in a hug, their mouths meeting in a hungry desperate kiss. Both had discovered just how much they wanted the other and neither was afraid to show it.

            With a laugh Kaoru freed Uruha and went to sit on a couch. Die sat beside him and rested his head on Kaoru’s shoulder as they watched the two men embrace. Kaoru half expected the two men to start going at it there and then but their sexual lust seemed to have died for now, they parted both smiling shyly at the other.

            “It’s ok if you want to go.” Kaoru told them and wasn’t surprised when they both grabbed their clothes and departed quickly with only a quick goodbye.

            “They were two of the best we’ve had.” Die said with a content smile.

            “They were,” Kaoru agreed placing his lips on Die’s own. “I’ll let you choose next time as well.”

            “Thanks,” Die replied with a smirk on his face, as he imagined new ways to make men squirm.


End file.
